18 July 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-07-18 ; Comments *The Float Up CP track features the vocals of Neneh Cherry, who later found hits in the UK singles chart in the late 80's and early 90's. *Peel mentions that he recieved a postcard from Hawaii by the Icicle Works writing about how they are enjoying themselves performing gigs there. *Peel plays two tracks from Black Uhuru's Anthem album. *Peel plays two tracks from the blues compilation album of Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues. *Tracks marked #''' are found on File 3 and is taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. Sessions *Eleven only session, recorded 5th June 1984, repeat, first broadcast 27 June 1984. *Membranes only session, recorded 19th May 1984, repeat, first broadcast 30 May 1984. Tracklisting *Float Up CP: Joy's Address (7") Rough Trade *Violent Femmes: Hallowed Ground (LP - Hallowed Ground) London *Four Corners Of The Earth: Cut The Beat (12") Jungle Rhythm *Eleven: Drop That Bomb (session) *Tal Carter: Mad As A Man Can Be (v/a LP - Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues) Ace '''# *Gun Club: Walking With The Beast (LP - The Las Vegas Story) Animal *Membranes: Spike Milligan's Tape Recorder (session) *B.B. Seaton: It's A Sign (7") Coxsone *Eleven: My Metropolis (session) *Boothill Foot Tappers: Get Your Feet Out Of My Shoes (7") Go! Discs *Broken Glass: Style Of The Street (12") Streetwave *George Darko: Highlife Time (12") Oval *Membranes: Shine On Pumpkin Moon (session) *Joolz: The Kiss (12") Abstract *Screaming Blue Messiahs: Happy Home (LP - Good And Gone) WEA *Scientists: We Had Love (7") Au Go Go *Black Uhuru: Black Uhuru Anthem (LP - Anthem) Island *Black Uhuru: Try It (LP - Anthem) Island *Eleven: Perpetual Motion (Love Is A?) (session) *Albert Ammons: Bass Goin' Crazy (LP - The King Of Boogie Woogie) Blues Classics *Membranes: Great Mistake (session) *Farmer's Boys: In The Country (7") EMI *Toby Stroud And The Blue Mountain Boys: Jesse James (v/a LP - The Early Days Of Bluegrass Volume 2) Rounder *Eleven: If I Was You And You Were Me (session) *Arabs: Long Life (LP - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter 1) Hitrun *Venus Adore: Burning Arrows (v/a LP - Small Hits & Near Misses / The Inevitable Compilation) Inevitable *Membranes: Big Nose And Howling Wind (session) *Robbin Ray: It's A Lonesome Old World (v/a LP - Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues) Ace *Gang Of Four: We Live As We Dream Alone (LP - At The Palace) Mercury File ;Name *1) 020A-B2401XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2401XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) John Peel 1984-07-18.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:00:59 *2) 0:58:47 *3) 0:02:30 ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1 & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2401/1) *3) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:British Library Category:Peel shows